Say it
by itzhayaku
Summary: Hikari has plenty of ways to make Yaya say exactly what she wants to hear. Ooh The Fluffehness x3


**_Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic! If I did, Amane would have been thrown off her horse and Hikari and Yaya would have been together :(_**

I think I was high on sugar when I thought of this. :) Eheheh, I would probably say they're a bit OC, especially Hikari, but oh well right? Let's just say she was high on sugar like me :D My second Fanfic :) Enjoy

* * *

_**Summary**_

_**Hikari has plenty of ways to make Yaya say exactly what she wants to hear.**_

* * *

**Say It**

"Say it."

"Never."

"Yaya-Chan! You said it yesterday, say it again." Hikari gave one of her signature pouts, the one that usually got Yaya to do practically anything she wanted her to do. Seeing that her raven haired room-mate wasn't affected by it this time, (or rather ignoring her), she laid down beside her, folded her arms out before her and placing her chin down.

"Yesterday was yesterday, not today. So no, I will not say it." Yaya sighed and flipped through her current favorite object at the time, a oneshot manga. She had been enjoying her time reading through it mindlessly until her blonde haired companion chose to stumble into the room and apparently distract her.

"Say it!" The smaller and far more childish of the twon whined quietly before beginning to poke the other's cheek. So soft...Like a marshmallow :)

"Poke me again and I'll bite your finger off." The raven haired girl warned nonchalantly, not once taking her eyes off from the of the source of her entertainment lying before her.

"You wouldn't."

"Try me."

**_-Poke-_**

"..."

"Wah! Yaya-Chan let go! It hurts, it hurts!"

"I said I would didn't I?" Yaya rolled her eyes after releasing the annoying finger away from her teeth as Hikari began whining softly, looking over her bitten finger, red bite marks evident.

"I didn't think you would really do it."

"Well now you should know. Now leave me alone."

"Say it Yaya-Chan!" Raising her eyes off of the manga before her, Yaya glanced up at the blonde whom had raised her voice, something she rarely ever did.

"What if I don't?" She quirked an eyebrow up as the smaller of the two girls struck a thoughful pose.

"If you don't say those three words I'll...give you _Super Poke."_ Hikari pointed her forefinger at her cheek as to show her threat through. She recieved a snort and laugh.

"Try me Hikari." Yaya laughed before directing her eyes back toward the manga before her.

"..."

"Super Poke!"

"AHH! GOD MY EYE HIKARI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

"Never underestimate the Super Poke! Now say those words! I. Love You."

"No! You just poked my eye dammit!" Yaya groaned as she raised her hand in order to cover her left eye which had been previously _Super Poked_ by the smaller girl.

"Because you didn't say it! Yaya-Chan say ittt!"

"Why would I say it after you poked my eye out!?" Through her one good right, Yaya noticed Hikari raising her forefinger back up, as if ready for yet another attack to her eyes.

"Because you love me! Now say it!" Hikari thrusted her finger forward before beginning a barrage of small pokes to Yaya's now reddening cheeks.

"You don't learn your lesson do you Hikari?! I may not be able to see through one eye, but I can still bite!"

**_-Bite-_**

"Wah! Yaya-Chan let go! Let go!!!"

"Shay youw're sowwy." Yaya muttered almost incoherently as she held the dangerous finger between her teeth.

"Say you love me!"

"Nebar!"

"SUPER HIDDEN POKE ATTACK!"

"OH MY GOD! MY EYES! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Yaya quickly released the finger from between her teeth as a sudden cheap shot from Hikari's free hand caught her in the right eye by surprise.

"Ah, Yaya-Chan are you alright?" Hikari rubbed her sore finger as she watched Yaya roll around on the floor and over her manga book, swearing incoherently while covering her eyes.

"You inflict pain upon me and now you ask if I'm alright?!" Yaya stopped moving and let out a loud grunt as Hikari pounced on her, positioning herself on the other girl's stomach.

"I'm sorry Yaya-Chan." Hikari grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away to find Yaya's once dark amber eyes teary and now reddening from '_irritations'_ caused on her part.

"Sure now you say i-" Yaya stopped mid-sentence at the feel of the smaller girl's lips upon hers. What a change of attitude.

**_-Bite-_**

"Wha ow ou oing?" (What are you doing) Yaya blinked several times before finally taking in the fact that Hikari had turned the simple kiss into some kind of form of a bite, and now held her lower lip captive.

"Using your technique." Hikari slurred a bit. "Now say it."

Growling a bit, she rolled her eyes. "I wub ou ikari." (I love you Hikari).

"Good." Hikari released her botom lip before placing one last peck on Yaya's slightly swollen lips. "I love you too. Now was that so hard?"

A low growl.

-**Poke-**

"MY EYE! YAYA-CHAN WHYYY?!"

"DO YOU LIKE HOW THAT FEELS?! NOW SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

* * *

_Ah yes. I'm one very strange kid :)_


End file.
